Pranking the King
by HimmelRomance
Summary: Aislinn is up to no good and she is, once again, on the run from a certain King. When she thinks it is all over she smashes into a certain man of Gondor... A very short one-shot I did for a friend.


There was no doubt about it; she was stupidly in very, very big trouble. A skinny, short elleth darted through the crowded market, her bright blonde hair flying behind her as her ice-blue eyes fixed on the task up ahead. Loud shouts were heard from behind her which made the elleth quicken her strides although her ribs pained her too for she could not help but laugh at the situation.

"AISLINN, come back here you rascal!" shouted a firm voice that made her fall into another fit of laughter, her eyes glittering as she reached the main building at the top of the White City in Gondor. As she entered she silently thanked Valar that she wasn't the race of Man as her breathing was regular after a hard, long sprint. Heavy footsteps trailed behind her which sent her in the right direction, darting down the large white corridor, leaping past servants that cried in surprise at her foolish and unacceptable behaviour. The feet continued to follow her and as she bravely turned her head around she noticed a dab of pink following her making her constant laughing unstoppable. Aislinn headed around the next corner, crashing into something rock solid as both her and the solid figure fell into a heap on the floor. She managed to scramble back onto her feet with as much composure as she could muster but her pointed elven ears turned bright red as soon as she noticed whom she had bumped into.

"Faramir! I am so sorry!" Aislinn blabbed as she tried helping the strong, mysterious light haired beauty up onto his feet. Her ears brightened even more as the shouting behind her got louder and closer making Faramir eye her up in suspicion.

"What have you done now?" Faramir asked as he scanned the hall behind the small elleth, the area clear. The elleth shifted on one foot to the other, her ears as bright as a tomato as Faramir eyed her up with a well hidden smile.

"Not been causing trouble, have you?" Faramir questioned in a fake stern voice making Aislinn brightly grin in innocence which gave Faramir a good answer. The shouts behind her got even louder and even Faramir which his human hearing could hear the beating of footsteps. Without a second thought he grabbed Aislinn by the hand and dragged her along the corridor before pushing on a long mirror which swung back, showing a hidden, tiny dip in the wall. Before Aislinn could utter a sound Faramir stepped in before pulling her in, their bodies placed harshly together as the mirror closed to again.

Only their breathing and the stomping feet were heard as they stood close together, breathing hard. Aislinn could feet her heart racing against his chest as she deeply looked him in the eye; it was indescribable, she could feel the connection between them, she was his soul mate and he was hers. Aislinn had known Faramir way before the finding of the One Ring but she had refused to consider her feelings for him for he was the race of Man and she was an elf. When travelling to Rivendell to join the Fellowship of the Ring she softly spoke with Arwen about Faramir and soon discovered that she had the same problem concerning Aragorn yet she did not allow their differences to split them – at this Aislinn started to dwell on her feelings for Faramir to such an extent that it nearly killed her when she discovered him badly hurt when she fought at the Great White City and she spent her remaining time alongside his bed, helping him heal to full health; during this time their bond became much stronger.

The footsteps that chased Aislinn paused right outside the mirror and Faramir stifled a laugh; he could see through the mirror yet Aragorn only saw his own reflection while gazing into it. Instead of him having well groomed black hair and eyebrows he now had bright pink hair that reminded Faramir of flowers. Soon enough Aragorn left the mirror, obviously hunting down Aislinn.

"Been trying out your magic again?" Faramir humourlessly asked making the elleth giggle with a large, goofy smile.

"It's Legolas's fault, he told me not to" Aislinn defended in a childish voice making Faramir crack a large, handsome smile. Faramir knew only too well that Aislinn never listened to anyone except Aragorn and, strangely, himself.

"I think it suits him, but don't tell him I said that" Faramir joked making Aislinn brightly grinned. Unknown to Faramir Aislinn loved claiming praise off him, even for things that she shouldn't do. When she had first met him she believed him to be the type of person to follow the rules yet he greatly surprised her and with that she fell deeply in love with him. Both Aislinn and Faramir fell into silence, their beating hearts and quickening breaths the only thing heard as the body heat between them made Faramir redden at the face. Slowly, and awkwardly, he swiftly brushed his fingers along Aislinn's face making her blink her eyes close; Faramir smiled at the reaction.

Unknown to Aislinn, Faramir had loved her since the first day he had laid eyes on her when arriving at Gondor for personal reasons. He loved the fact that she treated him fairly and also that she treated him slightly better than Boromir. As she went away to Rivendell alongside Boromir for matters she could not fully explain Faramir was heartbroken so he lulled himself into work and kept himself busy until his fall. When waking in the House of Healing he believed that he had died and was simply dreaming for he saw her, saw Aislinn in a long, beautiful white dress as she healed him. It took a few days to convince him that he was still alive and this was actually happen; the pain that surged through his body convinced him. When spending time with Aislinn in the House of Healing their bond had blossomed and Faramir had fallen in love all over again yet he could not find the right time to tell her, not until now…

They gazed deeply in each other's eyes before finally, with an unsure gasp of air, Faramir closed the space between their faces, their lips touching in a blissful kiss. They were both in another world for this was all both of them had ever dreamt of, being in each other's arms. When breaking the kiss Faramir unsurely grinned but Aislinn was confused.

"I… I thought you loved Eowyn" Aislinn slowly claimed, wanting to pull away before he could break her heart with the answer yet the small space wouldn't allow her to. Faramir loudly laughed at this claim making Aislinn tense up in weariness.

"Aislinn, you are the only one I love, you stole my heart long ago when I first placed my eyes on you. Eowyn was in love with my brother, Boromir, and she only spoke to me in hope to relive the life she had secretly had with Boromir but alas! I could not for my heart was lost for you, and you alone" Faramir told her with a tear in her eye and Aislinn managed to pull him into a tight, breathless embrace. Their moment was something special that they'd never forget. Unfortunately all good moments must come to an end for the mirror was swung open from behind Aislinn.

"You. Are. In. Deep. Trouble. Elf" drawled a deep, toneless voice that belonged to a pink headed Aragorn, King of Gondor.


End file.
